Smile Through the Pain
by emmjae
Summary: Alt. ending to Eclipse. Bree is able to stay with the Cullens but falls into a depression and the Cullens must find a way to bring her out of her slump...but how? Full summary inside! Rated T just incase!
1. Author's Note

Hey guys, it's emmjae again. So sorry about my last attempt at a story. THAT didn't turn out well at all. Anyway, the summary of this story is: 

At the end of Eclipse, the Volturi allow Bree to become a part of the Cullen's coven. When Bree finds herself falling into a deep depresion, it's all anyone in the Cullen family can do to keep her from going on a killing rampage. The family tries to cheer her up but it seems everytime she perks, she falls into a slump again. Finally, the family realizes that she needs a mate and she needs one fast. Will they be able to find a suitable "vegetarian" willing to live with a coven the size of the Cullen's?

Find out! I'm uber excited to start this one since nobody really HAS to die...mwahaha. :) Anyway, that's about it. I'll be posting a few chaps by this weekend at the absolute latest; they could be very short though since I'm having a Batman and Pigeon Alliance formed at my house Friday...but I s'pose that'd be even better since Pidge could help me write a chapter! SCORE! At any rate, thanks so much for your patience that I really hope is given ((big smile!)).

So very excited to be writing this story! Please leave a review or PM me anytime with suggestions, or to tell me if I'm going too fast/slow or even if this is the worst bit of text you've ever read. Constructive critisism is best though since I can actually work with that.  
Ok really, for the last time, that's all! I'll start working on the real first chapter now and will probably have it up by tomorrow evening or if I'm feeling insomniatic, tonight! Wish me luck --emmjae


	2. Welcome Home

AN: Hey guys! Well, this is the first chapter obviously and it starts out in Esme POV simply because in every other story I▓ve read I▓ve never read one from her POV, plus she can judge a newborn vampire with less prejudice than I think the others can. Of course there▓s Carlisle talking also, but I really just had a childish want for Esme ((shrugs)). Who knows why..anyway, enough incessant rambling┘wouldn▓t want George on my case for that and apologizing...so, on with the chapter! emmjae Disclaimer: the characters Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, Bree, Aro, Jane and anyone else in the Twilight series books are not any ideas of mine, but that of the genius of Twilight: Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters not in the book are of my creation and mine alone UNLESS you specifically get permission from me to use them in your story┘ Wow, that was a long disclaimer┘ Esme POV ⌠Please, Jane,■ Carlisle begged, ⌠you know that we will keep her from doing any more harm and she would be an amazing addition to our coven, I▓m sure. She is more than welcome to stay with us.■ ⌠If we don▓t take charge of this now, the Volturi▓s name will become watered down. We aren▓t sunshine and lollypops, Carlisle. She went on a killing rampage with the rest of those newborns lead by Victoria and she is just as much a part of those who deserve to die. Why, just because she surrendered, does that insure she won▓t go back to her previous ways?■ ⌠No it doesn▓t, but can you remember your newborn days? If you don▓t, let me refresh your memory. I▓ve seen this first hand. If you have been changed and don▓t have a constant supply of food, you go crazy. You don▓t think about what you▓re doing; only satisfying the burning thirst. Bringing her into our coven will insure her way of life. Contrary to the Volturi, as you well know, we are vegetarians. She will have no problems adjusting as long as she is kept under our eyes, which she will. Please, Jane┘please.■ ⌠Fine, Carlisle,■ Aro answered, cutting Jane off mid-screech, ⌠we▓ll let you keep this one so long as that one,■ he said, casting a snowy finger at Bella, ⌠is changed by the next time we come to visit you.■ ⌠The date is set.■ Alice repeated.  
⌠Aro, let▓s go,■ Jane pouted, ⌠I▓m tired of this place.■ xox ⌠Bree,■ Carlisle repeated, ⌠You probably gathered that I am Carlisle. The rest of us are Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme.■ Carlisle said, gesturing to each beyond beautiful face circling her.  
"You heard the previous conversation I'm sure and like I've said, we'd be more than happy to have you in our coven." Carlisle announced politely.  
⌠And what if I don▓t want to?■ Bree snapped.  
⌠Well that▓s a pretty steep request for the vampire that just saved your whiney butt from death,■ Alice replied.  
⌠Ok, fine. I guess I▓ll come with you┘but it▓s only because of him,■ Bree replied, pointing to Carlisle.  
⌠We▓re glad to have you, Bree.■ Carlisle replied.  
⌠Well, I▓m glad everyone is agreeing on this matter, so can we go home now? I▓m pretty tired of all this fighting,■ I begged.  
⌠That▓s the best plan I▓ve heard all day!■ Emmett replied happily.

We all trudged or rather ran at top speed home, Edward carrying Bella, and Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper running beside and behind Bree, ensuring she did nothing potentially disasterous. Once we got back, Alice and Bella dashed into our bathroom and I felt a twinge of sorrow for Bella, knowing that episode with Jacob had to be hard for her. However, there was nothing I could do about that now but send good wishes her way, which was probably very literally happening courtesy of Jasper. I turned my attention to my husband and Bree, the only ones left in our spacious living room besides myself.  
"Well Bree, it's sure been a long time since I've had another newborn vampire to take care of," I sighed.  
"Yes, it has..." Carlisle said, though it didn't seem like he was completely in the conversation.  
"If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Edward," he stated, answering my unasked question; leaving me alone with Bree.  
"Well...you people seem nice and all, really, but it's just really weird being forced in to a new lifestyle, you know? I mean, a few months ago I was acting goofy with my friends at the mall and going to movies with my boyfriend..." Bree trailed off and I really wished that I had Edward's mind reading abilities.  
"Oh, Bree, I really can't imagine how you feel, it's been so long for me and obviously I wasn't changed at the same time you were...After living like this for so long, all I really remember is meeting Carlisle and then my new life. You'll adjust, I promise. Carlisle is amazing at helping with things like that." I said, trying to stir up a conversation.  
"Well, I believe you but have you seen my eyes recently? They're like...blood red. All I want to do is barge into that bathroom and get that girl...Bella did you say? She smells amazing! How can you not want that"  
"Bella is like a daughter to me. After living a lifestyle like the one I do, eating animals rather than people, you figure out your priorities. I love Bella like she was my own and all I could think when Edward first brought her home was how amazingly happy she made Edward. That little girl brought a smile to Edward's face that I hadn't seen in 70 years. I couldn't even fathom what would happen to Edward if Bella wasn't here anymore...He tried seperating himself from her once but that's his story to tell, not mine. Carlisle helped me a lot when I had to first adjust, and really everyone in this house for that matter. I guess you didn't know, but he's a doctor and works with humans everyday. He is so disciplined with everything he does...He's amazing." I said.  
"Wow...Carlisle and really everyone seems so tight knit around here...do you guys go everywhere together? I mean like when everyone came to the house, it was like a huge bubble was popped and there wasn't any tension, and all I could do was...relax. This place feels more like a home to me than mine in California did...Do you want to hear my story, before I forget it?" Bree asked.  
Chuckling, I added, "Of course I would, but just so you know, the relaxing thing was probably Jasper. You see, we've got some special...talents in this house, but that's for a later time. For now, I'd love to hear about you." I replied, eager to hear Bree's story.  
"Well, I lived with my stepdad in this really big house about 3 hours away from San Diego. My real dad I never met. He split before I was born, when he found out mom was pregnant. Then my mom never really cared about me...at least that's the way she made it seem. More than anything, I always felt like a burden to her; like my plain existence was a bothersome blip of her life. She was gone a lot, especially after she married Gavin, my stepdad. He's really the only reason I stuck around my house. He was like my best friend when he married my mom when I was around 10. Since my mom was never home, he and I did everything together. He took me skating, bowling, and even took me shopping. I remember my 13th birthday when I thought nobody remembered I was turning a year older. He dropped me off at school like usual and then left me with a 'I'll pick you up at 3.' I was sad the whole day and then I saw his silver Kia in the school parking lot and when I got to it, he handed me a blindfold and said happy birthday. I was so confused but then he said put on the blindfold and so I did. We drove for what felt like forever and when he finally got to this mystery place, everyone of my friends was at the beach holding this huge pink sign that said 'Happy 13th, BREE!'...I think that was the best birthday I ever had...those were the good days. As time passed on, it became more apparent that my mom probably wasn't ever going to be around, but she kept calling me every few days to give me 'updates on her big project'. Eventually I stopped caring about her. Really, I fell into a slump. Nothing Gavin could do would make me happy anymore, but then I met Daelon and I didn't think I could be happier. Everything I did was like a little more to make him happy. Daelon was like my own personal angel...But then Gavin started complaining about my grades dropping from my usual straight A's to a little more than a C. I told him I didn't care about school anymore. It just didn't matter if Daelon was there. One night me and Gavin had a huge fight about why my report card had straight F's. Nothing I said made sense to him and he made me so mad, saying that if my boyfriend was more important than school that I either needed to dump him and screw my head back on or leave for good...so that's what I did. I had all my stuff and I was walking over to Daelon's when this huge red flash came towards me. I felt something that felt like getting cut by a thorn and then everything went black. I thought I would never be out of pain again. I wanted to die but more than anything, I wanted to kill. I begged whoever the person was to stop hurting me but they said it was too late...I was already dead..." she didn't look like she was ready to stop but I asked her to, saying I could pretty much piece things together.  
We sat in silence for a while, letting everything sink in. Finally, Bree broke the silence.  
"Esme?" she asked.  
"I'm here." I whispered. I could not imagine being ripped apart from the only person I had ever loved, Carlisle.  
"Do you think you could take me...um, hunting I guess. I really thirsty"  
I looked into her blood red eyes but I saw more than just the crimson...I saw sadness and I'm sure if a vampire could cry, tears would be rolling down her face right now.  
"I'll go get Carlisle." I answered. 


	3. Answers Filler

AU: Soooo, how did you guys like the last chapter? I got so excited after I posted it, I immediately started this chapter! So anyway, this is going to be in Carlisle's POV and picks up where he said he had to go talk to Edward. This is just a filler chapter though, to catch everyone up on why Carlisle made his sudden exit. It's pretty short, but for right now it's what you get:P

Carlisle POV

Edward was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands, looking like he really needed to hunt.  
"Edward?" I asked, coming in the open door.

"Oh, Carlisle, I expected you." he answered, "What exactly did you need now? It was a little confusing in your head.

"Alright Edward, I'll be perfectly blunt. This is going to be hard. With taking in Bree, we have enough of a challenge, but now the Volturi are monitoring Bella's change and our time with Bree. When I realized we are going to have two newborns to care for at once, I didn't know what we should do."

"Well, what is the problem with controlling two newborns? From Esme's thoughts, Bree is supposedly very open minded to our vegetarianism and Bella will just be Bella. Where's the harm in that? Truly, if Victoria could handle a whole army of newborns, what makes you think we'll have trouble with 2 when there's 8 of us?"

"Well, I'm a little worried about Bree's condition..."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Well, not anything wrong with her physically but rather mentally...When Victoria changed her, I think some of the emotion Victoria felt might have radiated through her. The only thing she felt from the way to the clearing back to here was pure hatred for Bella. I can't be sure if she was feeling that way because of the fact that she was human and her newborn self was just thirsting for the blood, but really, it was all I could do to send any peace through her, with my and Jasper's strength combined. I just don't know if Bella's changing will set her off again...and of course there's Bella's...talents. How you aren't able to read her thoughts, yet Jasper and I can control her emotions and Alice still sees her in her visions, I just wonder if you changing her will add anything to that..."

"surely you aren't saying that I can't change her..."

"Oh no, it's Bella's choice who changes her, but my concerns are how we want to go about handling the two of them supposing Bree's emotions still remain, and also if Bella brings any new surprises to the table as a vampire."

"We'll just have to go along with the flow of things then...unless..."

"ALICE!" we both said at the same time.

"This is great, Edward! Now all we have to do is tell Al-" I was cut off by Esme calling my name.

"Carlisle?" she asked again.

"Ok, Edward, I think you know what to do, but I suspect Bella needs you now. Don't worry about this anymore. I'll talk to Alice later and we'll all have a talk together...Coming Esme" 


	4. The Crazy Lady's Got Another AN

Just a quick An from me.  
Yes, I was being utterly retarded and made Carlisle have the same empathic powers as Jasper...That was for reasons unknown but it MIGHT have had something to do with the fact that I wrote most of it at an outrageous hour of the morning...Anyway, I've got some chapters but fanfiction won't upload them...Also I badly need to rewrite the already posted chapters but that's not on my list of things to do right at this moment. And now you ask...if Fanfic isn't letting you upload chapters, how did you load this one?  
My answer? I think it might have something to do with my laptop and storage and the size of the file but truthfully I have no idea...Also (George, no biting off of the heads) I'm sorry for those weird egyptian looking things and the cube things in the second chapter...unless those aren't showing up on anyone else's computer and they're just plotting to drive me coconuts! oo eep eep. Ok...it's midnight. I really should be doing something else...like sleeping. Anyway...regards! --emmjae 


End file.
